


The Pace Is On A Runaway Train

by uncreativename



Series: Beating Like A Hammer universe (Carmilla AU) [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Tour AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncreativename/pseuds/uncreativename
Summary: The five times Carmilla and Laura visit each other on the road.(Part of the Beating Like A Hammer universe.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This happens between the last chapter and epilogue of [Beating Like A Hammer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234487). You should read that entire fic before you read this. And, as always, thank you to platypiandi and the mrs for being incredible (and patient) betas. Also, props to kxrnsteins on Tumblr for [this art](http://uncreativenamefics.tumblr.com/post/149101602615/kxrnsteins-sketchy-hollstein-bc-i-have-no), which inspired some of Tokyo.  
> Songs are [Help I’m Alive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZoK63Bk7pgw), [Breathing Underwater](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZuLsz4yPPM) and [Muscle Memory](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OaJwg4MYZLo).

**Tokyo**

A thirteen hour flight, 10,000 kilometers, and two days into their fourteen day tour of Asia. They were starting in Japan, then going to Hong Kong, the Philippines, Singapore - places Non! Anon had never expected to be known. And now they were headlining music festivals, playing concerts, having autograph sessions.

Who would’ve thought that a few months after releasing their first _proper_ album, with brand new management and a great new record label, they’d be taking over the world?

Carmilla’s mother, Glittering Diamond Records, and Will were faint memories. 

There was a little culture shock when they arrived - not only were there _thousands_ of people everywhere at any given time (they were in Tokyo, after all), but _so_ many more people than Carmilla expected who knew exactly who she and the others were. So many people who knew every word to every song, despite the language barrier. It was beautiful - when fans came and greeted them, the fact that they would struggle to understand each other didn’t matter. It was all love, and Non! Anon felt it in loads.

Carmilla was thankful, make no mistake.

But it was...hard.

LaFontaine, Danny and Kirsch were far better at dealing with the stress and attention. It was still difficult for Carmilla, who was always naturally introverted, always unsure when given a lot of attention, and already home sick. She was tired. She was jet lagged, a little grumpy, and a little pathetic. She’d already snapped at Kirsch today while meeting with fans, rolled her eyes at Danny too often during an interview, and nearly got into a fight with LaFontaine over the last of the salmon sashimi at lunch.

Fortunately the others were used to Carmilla’s moodiness - and really, after all these years of getting to know each other, they knew it was temporary. All she needed was to step on stage and all would be repaired. 

She didn’t want to seem ungrateful - she was having an _incredible_ time. But she missed Laura.

They just arrived at their venue and were getting their gear ready for soundcheck. Tonight was their first show on the tour and despite not being in the right headspace, she knew when to put her game-face on. As per their soundcheck routine, LaFontaine played with their keyboards and mic stand, Danny tuned her guitar, Kirsch adjusted his cymbals, and Carmilla checked her set-up. Her looping pedals were in place, her bass guitar and three guitars propped up behind her. She grabbed her twelve string then reached into her back pocket for her slide.

And she didn’t feel it.

“Uh, I’ll be right back,” she called out. Danny nodded in acknowledgement and Carmilla walked off the stage to their green room, where she remembered seeing it last. 

The door was open and she walked in, spotting it on the table. She reached for it when-

“-You promised me guitar lessons,” Laura said, standing next to the doorway, shyly tucking her hair behind her ear. 

Carmilla’s eyes widened and she jumped in shock. 

“Cupcake?!”

“Surprise!”

Carmilla rushed towards her and let herself be pulled into Laura’s arms, burying her face into Laura’s neck. She breathed in, smelling her, becoming overwhelmed by everything Laura.

She reached up and brought their lips together.

“So you travelled all the way to Tokyo?” Carmilla asked as she pulled away. She didn’t give her a chance to respond, chasing Laura’s mouth to connect them again.

“Well, I _also_ always wanted to come to Japan,” Laura said, breaking the kiss. She grinned coyly, adjusting Carmilla’s shirt collar. “The culture. The energy. The history. They have their own Disneyland. And I love sushi and all.”

“You can get sushi in Toronto.”

“ _Can I?_ Can I _really,_ Carmilla?”

“So you’re saying promises of guitar lessons and sushi brought you to Japan?” 

“ _Well,_ and there’s this _girl_...she’s broody and kind of a jerk, but she’s pretty hot, and I’ve come to associate her face with adorableness and thoughtfulness and multiple orgasms...” 

“Mmm...she sounds like a real loser, you should probably just hang out with me instead.” Carmilla tightened her hold on the girl, still not believing she was here. 

Laura was right here, in her arms, flirting with her, being entirely _too_ adorable and sexy and _real,_ after weeks of not seeing her. In an entirely different continent. To see _her_. 

Laura playfully rolled her eyes at her, then pulled Carmilla’s lips back to her own. Carmilla eagerly kissed back, feeling herself get more and more lost. Her hands wandered up and down Laura’s back, then she found herself sinking onto the couch, Laura’s legs straddling her. Laura thrust down into Carmilla’s lap, Carmilla’s hands pushing Laura’s hips, encouraging her. She was _really_ starting to enjoy being in Japan.

Carmilla barely registered the fact that Laura’s hands were cupping her chest and was about to get rid of her shirt when-

 _“-Carmilla? Where the hell are you?_ Oh. Gross.” 

LaFontaine stood at the doorway, making a face, as the two broke apart, sheepish. 

“Hey, Laura. What a surprise. Fancy seeing you here,” they said, winking. Laura blushed, which made Carmilla look back and forth between the two.

“You knew about this?”

“Of course I did. I know everything, Karnstein,” they said, as Laura jumped off Carmilla to give LaFontaine a hug. “So, Laura, I hate to do this but Carmilla has to soundcheck with us. But you should come with!”

“No, I don’t-”

“-I’d love to!”

And just like that, much to Carmilla’s chagrin, LaFontaine ushered Laura out of the room. Carmilla grabbed her slide and followed them out, barely getting in a word edgewise as LaF and Laura caught up.

During their soundcheck, Carmilla strapped her guitar around Laura - _“Guitar lessons, as promised, cutie,”_ \- letting Laura strum as she wrapped her arm around Laura’s waist, her other hand played the notes on the fret.

She joined them for a new song that LaF and Carmilla had just written.

_“Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer / Hard to be soft / Tough to be tender / Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train / Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer…”_

 

\---

 

@CarmillaAnon: Spot the cupcake. << Attached picture: Laura at the Shibuya Crossing >>

@KirschNonAnon: @CarmillaAnon @LauraHollis I ship it. #TeamCarmaura 

 

\---

**Toronto**

Carmilla pulled her carry-on luggage behind her, a few weeks of her life stuffed inside, while tugging the guitar case that was slung across her back with her other hand. She kept her head down, her eyes hidden behind sunglasses, hair tied up into a ponytail - a last minute disguise. She hoped no one would recognize her as she made her way down the street.

She reached her destination, the words _Toronto Star_ adorning the building. Carmilla entered, slipping her sunglasses off her face and tucking them into her shirt. She hoped the security guard recognized her. One of the perks of being in the position she was in - it was pretty easy to get what she wanted with a casual wink.

Not that she _ever_ did that. When Laura or her bandmates were around. She tried it once, when she wanted extra fries at McDonalds, and the others gave her _so much grief_ for selling out and being a dick, she felt properly scolded and never did it again. But this time it was for the greater good.

(Laura was the greater good.)

Anyway, back to the security guard. She quietly sang a little of Non! Anon’s newest single under her breath as she walked up. 

_“Is this my life? Am I breathing underwater?”_

(She was shameless.)

His look of shock as she approached his booth told her that he _definitely_ recognized her.

“Are you...who I think you are?” he asked, his eyes lighting up. 

Carmilla smirked - a little bit of a trademark for her at this point - and said, “I’m here to visit Laura Hollis? She works on the 9th floor.”

“Of course, absolutely!”

He let her past, personally bringing her to the elevators and pushing the 9th floor button. 

“Have a great day!” he said, as the elevator doors closed. 

Carmilla was fresh off a flight from Vancouver, which landed at Pearson. She said goodbye to her bandmates and their manager, Mel (who offered _many_ threats of death if Carmilla didn’t make it to Montreal in time), and went off, taking a cab straight to Laura’s office building. 

The band was still based in Vancouver, but Laura had recently moved back to Toronto for work. So Carmilla, taking a chance when she had it, decided to surprise her - a short surprise, but hopefully well-received. 

She stepped out of the elevator as it reached the 9th floor and once again smirked at the receptionist, who also _definitely_ recognize her. Quietly, she asked, “Is Laura Hollis around? I’m here to surprise her…” 

She threw in a wink for good measure, which caused the receptionist to giggle. She pointed her towards Laura’s cubicle. 

Tucked away in the corner, facing out the window and hunched over her computer, she saw Laura, happily working away and not noticing her at all. 

She took off her guitar, leaning it against the entrance of her cubicle, and propped her luggage next to it. She cleared her throat. Laura jumped and turned around.

“Carm! Oh my god!” 

Carmilla caught Laura as she threw herself into her arms, spinning in a circle. “Aren’t you supposed to be Montreal right now?”

“Funny thing about Montreal,” Carmilla said, briefly pausing to press a chaste kiss to her lips, “it’s just an hour away. I might’ve taken a detour on the way there to visit my favourite person.”

Laura finally caught sight of Carmilla’s luggage and pulled back, her head tilted, looking (in Carmilla’s mind) _adorably_ confused. She gasped. 

“So you left Vancouver,” Carmilla nodded, “you landed at Pearson,” Carmilla nodded, “came here,” Carmilla nodded, “and have to leave for Montreal...when?”

“About an hour?” Carmilla admitted. “If I want to make it to the island in time to catch the next flight.”

Laura raised her eyebrows. “And the others?”

“Probably halfway to Montreal at this point.”

Laura threw her arms around Carmilla again. “And Mel let you get away with this?”

“Of course she did.”

Laura raised her eyebrows.

“I might’ve had to promise to be on my best behavior for the next few interviews for the foreseeable future, but whatever. I can be pleasant.”

“Not in interviews.”

Carmilla sighed, pressing her forehead against Laura’s. “I haven’t seen you in almost a month. I'm glad you got to move back here, but being in Vancouver without you sucks. I can be pleasant if it means I get to see you and hold you, even if it’s just for a little while. I’ll put on an awkward smile and answer asinine questions about my favourite colour.”

“I love you,” Laura said, before bringing her hand to the back of Carmilla’s head, bringing their lips together. Carmilla felt herself be tugged more into the booth as Laura pulled her down onto her desk chair, the seat sagging and reclining under both of them. The kiss was deepening when-

A throat cleared.

“Um...Laura?”

The two sprang apart, Laura sinking into the chair as Carmilla pushed off, moving to sit on top of Laura’s desk.

“Jeep! Hey!” Laura said, sloppily wiping her mouth. Carmilla grinned, watching Laura flatten her hair. Laura raised her eyebrows and nodded towards Carmilla’s shirt. She looked down and sure enough, the buttons were eskew. She casually redid them, not really caring if J.P. had seen her bra. At this point, as close as he and all of them had become (he and LaFontaine became fast friends) - he’d interrupted worse.

He blushed and looked away, eyes on anything but them. 

“Hi Carmilla. Laura, I have that stack of research you were looking for on the Tory deal,” he said, handing the folder of paper to Laura. When Laura got her job at the Toronto Star, she soon was able to get J.P. to join her. “Now, we just started these jobs so I don't think... _getting amorous_ at your desk is good idea. But if you were to head out for a walk or coffee, I could effectively cover for you for probably thirty minutes. Maybe longer. If you like.” 

“Oh Jeep,” Carmilla said, grinning. “I knew I liked you.”

“Thank you, Miss Karnstein. I take it you’re just here for a visit?”

“I have to get out of here in an hour anyway.”

“Well. It’s decided!” He said, leaving for his cubicle beside Laura’s. “Thirty!” he called out.

Laura stood and took Carmilla’s hand. “So. Let’s go make-out on between the 9th and 10th floors?”

“Sounds like a plan, cupcake.”

 

\---

 

@LauraHollis: @CarmillaAnon I miss you already. 

@CarmillaAnon: @LauraHollis See you soon, cupcake.

@NonLaFNon: @CarmillaAnon @LauraHollis #gross

@DannyLawrence: @NonLaFNon @CarmillaAnon @LauraHollis I miss you, LaF. I miss you, @KirschNonAnon. 

@KirschNonAnon: @DannyLawrence @NonLaFNon @CarmillaAnon @LauraHollis Uh, we r in the same room. Except for little nerd. We miss u, Laura!

@DannyLawrence: @KirschNonAnon “*woosh*” - the sound of the joke going over your head. 

 

\---

 

**London**

_“When I am alone, I see you in the dark / I talk into the empty like you were with me / Started on a cold night, felt you in the low light / noticing a reflex taking over me / I see you when I reach / muscle memory.”_

This was a song like so many of the others Carmilla had written in the past.

It was about Laura. It was about her feelings for Laura. It was _great_. (Obviously.)

But it was also quite different. 

Written months ago in a lonely hotel room in Wellington, Carmilla wrote it after waking up from a particularly _vivid_ dream about Laura. Overwhelmed with longing for her girlfriend, she put pen to paper. The words flowed out of her as she imagined the lines of Laura’s body, the soft curves, the smooth skin. She remembered stopping while writing, having to let herself really enjoy imagining Laura - if she couldn’t be with her, her thoughts were the next best thing. Her own touch would have to do. 

Sure, Carmilla (and her usual co-writer LaFontaine) had written songs about love and sex before. But Carmilla had never written anything that was so specific before; one of Carmilla’s few solo songs, it was obvious who this song was about.

Now Non! Anon were in London, working on their next album. Today was designated to finishing her recording of the song - and Laura had surprised Non! Anon at the studio they were recording at.

Carmilla let out a gasp of shock when Laura came in, her giant grin lighting the room as it always did. This time it was Mel who conspired to get Laura to join them for the week. 

(“You’re a pain in the ass when you don’t get to see her, and while I’m okay with you being a pain in the ass on the road, I’d rather you not waste millions of dollars at the studio with you being disproportionately broody because you’re horny or whatever,” Mel said, who looked like she was holding back a grin as Carmilla and Laura hugged.)

They already finished recording their instruments for the song, the day before devoted to making sure the music sounded right. Now, they had switched to vocals. 

And Carmilla had to watch as Laura listened to the song for the first time, sitting on the other side of the glass next to their producer and her bandmates, watching as Carmilla sang the words that were inspired by her when she missed her most.

_“Maybe this is madness underneath my skin / Guess love is a response of the body it haunts / and we do what it wants.”_

As Carmilla was asked to re-sing certain lines with _more_ intensity, _more_ breathiness, _more_ passion, Laura’s breathing became more uneven, her eyes more focused. As she sang, she watched Laura bite her lip and shift in her seat, her gaze getting more intense as the song went on. They were both getting more and more worked up as she sang. 

Hours later, Carmilla found herself being rewarded. 

“I need to make you come, Carm...” Laura said, pressing Carmilla’s back against the hotel room door. “I need to feel you, I need to taste you, I need you.”

“Oh god,” Carmilla groaned, biting down on Laura’s collar bone as Laura pulled at her clothes.

So she was _definitely_ going to write more songs like that if Laura was going to respond this way every time...

Laura lifted Carmilla up, reaching for her thighs, encouraging Carmilla to wrap her legs around her waist. Carmilla was always in awe of Laura’s physical strength ( _in awe?_ Hell, she thought it was fucking hot), as Laura walked them further into the room. She was effectively thrown on the bed, Laura crawling up after her after making quick work of discarding her own clothes.

“Eager?”

“Shut up and get naked.”

Carmilla took the direction well. 

Soon, Laura’s body was rocking against her, skin pressed against skin, the sounds of London traffic being drowned out by the moans filling the room. It was like Laura couldn’t get enough. Laura’s mouth roamed, seemingly intent on tasting every inch of skin that Carmilla had to offer, her own wetness being pressed against Carmilla’s thigh, which was taking Laura’s grinding.

The teasing got to be too much; as Laura skirted her fingers over Carmilla’s center again, ghosting over where Carmilla needed her most. She groaned, “Laura, _please_.”

Laura loved hearing her beg. Carmilla should’ve known better.

“ _Again,_ ” Laura breathed out, her lips brushing Carmilla’s breast as she spoke. “Say it again.” She punctuated her demand with another flick of her tongue against Carmilla’s nipple.

_“Please.”_

Carmilla got her wish.

Laura’s touch became more purposeful, sliding two fingers deeply inside her. She grinned up at Carmilla before kissing down her body, immediately drawing a loud moan out of Carmilla as she finally tasted where Carmilla desperately wanted her.

Later, after Laura seemed satisfied with the worship and attention she gave Carmilla, after _finally_ letting Carmilla reciprocate, Carmilla found herself resting her head on Laura’s stomach, trying to regain her breath. Laura reached down and pulled Carmilla up, bringing her face up to hers, slipping her tongue past Carmilla’s lips, tasting herself in Carmilla’s mouth.

Rolling off her, still panting, she turned to Laura, and asked what she’d been meaning to ask since they wrapped at the recording studio.

“So…you liked the song?”

 

\---

 

@CarmillaAnon: I think you’ll all like the song we just recorded. 

@LauraHollis: Surprise! << Attached picture: A selfie of Carmilla and Laura in front of Kensington Palace >>

 

\---

 

**Toronto**

Carmilla knew it was a bad idea when she saw Laura, eyes frantic, holding up a frying pan in one hand, her other hand clenched in an angry fist. It gave her a fright as well, standing in the dark entry way of Laura’s apartment.

“Creampuff, it’s _me_ , _”_ she rasped out. Laura’s eyes widened then her shoulders sagged.

“Holy Hufflepuff! Carm!” Laura said, relief filling her expression. She dropped the frying pan on the couch and clutched her hand over her heart. “You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Surprise?” 

So _maybe_ it was a bad idea to sneak into Laura’s house to surprise her. _Maybe_. For all Laura knew, Carmilla was currently on a promotional tour for their album in South America.

But she thought a little surprise would be nice. She was _admittedly_ expecting a little more enthusiasm upon her return.

She might’ve been wrong.

“Don’t ever do that again!” Laura yelled, looking pissed as hell (her bunched up little face was still _adorable_ but she’d been at the receiving end of it enough to know that it was _not_ a good idea to mock it. To her face.). “I thought you were a robber! Who breaks into someone’s home wearing all black and a black toque?! At _midnight_!”

Yeah. Definitely a bad idea.

But Carmilla scoffed anyway. 

“First of all, I could’ve been one,” she challenged. “Why would you leave your spare key under your welcome mat? Secondly, I _always_ wear black.”

“Seriously?!” Laura’s eyes blazed.

Carmilla took a step back and held her hands up. “We can discuss those details another time...”

“Aren’t you supposed to be in Buenos Aires? You’re not supposed to be back for another few days!”

“So you’re not happy to see me?” Carmilla asked, hoping her playful tone would diffuse Laura’s annoyance. Laura glared - okay, Carmilla was wrong but in her Hufflepuff pajama bottoms and tank top, with her bunched up angry face, she just looked _adorable_. 

Not that Carmilla would actually say that to her while she was this annoyed. She cleared her throat, then answered, “We were _supposed_ to be in Buenos Aires.”

“But instead you decided to come back and lower my life expectancy?” Laura asked, her arms crossed.

“I need a reason to see the woman I love?”

Laura raised her eyebrows. “Yeah, yeah, I love you too, but you scared the crap out of me, Carm,” she said, her tone giving her a sense of what Laura would be like as a parent. “Is everything okay with the band?”

Laura’s hands were on her hips, now worriedly waiting for her answer. She felt bad - Laura’s reaction was reasonable - it was midnight, she didn’t call, she just took Laura’s hidden spare key and entered her home.

“I’m sorry I scared you; everything is fine with the others. Kind of - the Argentina leg of the promo tour has been postponed. LaFontaine and Kirsch got even sicker - they both have the flu, and Danny’s not feeling great either, so Mel sent us home early. I’m here for the next week while they all recover.”

Laura pouted. “Oh no, that’s awful! Poor guys…”

“Yeah. And that actually leads me to my next point… I don’t really want to stay with LaF and Perry right now, not when LaF is a petri dish. And Mattie hasn’t been returning my calls - I think she’s seeing some new woman - so I don’t really have a place to stay. Can I stay here?”

Laura’s eyes softened. 

“Of course you can, Carm. You don’t even need to ask, you know you’re always welcome here, you broody butthead,” Laura said, finally reaching for Carmilla and pulling her into a hug. Carmilla’s heart gave a squeeze at Laura’s words. “But first, I’m getting you your own key. And maybe not keeping my spare under the mat anymore...”

“Thanks, cupcake,” Carmilla said against Laura’s hair. She let go of the breath she didn’t know she was holding. “I’m sorry I broke into your place and scared you…” She moved slightly out of Laura’s embrace and went to lean in to kiss her when she-

_“Aaaaachoo!”_

She was lucky she turned her head away in time. 

“Bless you!” Laura said, ruffling Carmilla’s hair. Carmilla closed her eyes for a minute, her head suddenly throbbing. 

It was probably nothing. She took a deep breath then gave Laura a quick peck on the lips, ignoring the worry in Laura’s eyes. She was finally feeling the comfort of being _home_ \- in the arms of the woman she loved. She felt like her body was finally relaxed for the first time as she let Laura tuck her head under her chin, hunching over a bit to be even smaller than her tiny girlfriend.

She sighed contentedly when-

_“Achoo!”_

That one made her head spin. She pulled away, as Laura blessed her once more, and plopped onto the couch.

“Are you okay, Carm?” Laura’s eyes filled with worry.

Her head was suddenly pounding. She felt the familiar scratch at the back of her throat, the cough she had been ignoring for the last few shows, the chill she’d been refusing to acknowledge because she needed to be at 110% if LaF, Kirsch and Danny couldn’t be.

And now she was home. Relaxed.

Like her body was _screaming_ at her to finally just _let it be sick._

“Oh god,” Carmilla groaned, as she squeezed her eyes shut.

The next few days were spent sick in bed. Carmilla cursed LaFontaine and Kirsch, every part of her body aching. She heard from Danny, who had also gotten sick with the same flu. 

And while Carmilla had some _great_ plans for her week off with Laura, plans that were squashed by the fever and the accompanying chills, Laura didn’t seem to mind. She took care of her, every spare moment she had. Doting on her, making sure she was comfortable. Bringing her homemade chicken noodle soup, filling her cupboards with different kinds of herbal tea, stocking orange juice in the fridge. She made Carmilla feel at home in Laura’s home, and that helped. 

She never really had anyone like that in her life before.

At one point, early in the week, Laura pressed her hand to Carmilla’s forehead, checking on her in a moment that she likely thought Carmilla was asleep. Carmilla’s first thought was that Laura would be an incredible mother. That thought was quickly joined with another - that Carmilla would love to be a mother with Laura. 

And that thought was replaced with one more, much stronger than before: Carmilla knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. 

 

\---

 

@LauraHollis: My girlfriend is sick, but I’ve got this under control! << Attached picture: Laura’s cupboard, filled with every tea variety you could find. >>

@Danny Lawrence: I’m now accepting applications for girlfriends to get me tea. #SingleLife

@NonLaFNon: @DannyLawrence I’ll be your platonic life partner?

@DannyLawrence: @NonLaFNon Deal. Only if you bring me tea and if we’re 1000 times less gross than @LauraHollis and @CarmillaAnon

@KirschNonAnon: @DannyLawrence @NonLaFNon @CarmillaAnon @LauraHollis What about me? 

@NonLaFNon: @KirschNonAnon @DannyLawrence @CarmillaAnon @LauraHollis #TeamLaFannyirsch?

@CarmillaAnon: @NonLaFNon @KirschNonAnon @DannyLawrence @LauraHollis lol fanny

@LauraHollis: @CarmillaAnon @NonLaFNon @KirschNonAnon @DannyLawrence You’re supposed to be resting, Carm!

 

\---

 

**Regina**

A rustling on the other side of the room woke her up.

“Cupcake?”

“Go back to bed, Carm, I’m just packing up but I’ll come back for a bit when I’m done...”

Carmilla sat up in the hotel room bed with a yawn, sleep still in her voice. She looked at the clock - it was just before 8 am, far too early for anyone to be awake. Far too early for her girlfriend to be awake when she could be in bed with her. 

Non! Anon were in the Middle of Nowhere, Canada (okay, they were in Regina, not really nowhere), having performed there the night before. Laura came down for a short ( _too short_ ) visit, and based on the luggage she was packing, she was ready to leave before the band continued west towards Calgary.

Being on stage and performing for thousands of people every night who sang along to every word you had written, with your friends on your side? It was a dream come true for Carmilla. But it didn’t feel half as good as it did when she knew Laura was nearby.

“Don’t go.”

“Carm,” Laura said, with a sigh, “you know I have to.”

Carmilla groaned and swung her legs off the bed, modesty be damned. She ran her hand through her hair and grumbled a little - because she was upset, but also because she knew Laura thought she was particularly “cute” when she was a little bit grumpy. (“Cute” was in quotations, because Carmilla would _never_ describe herself as “cute”.)

“You just got here,” Carmilla argued, weakly.

“I know. And you being naked is making leaving _very_ difficult.” Laura gave her a pointed look - eyebrows raised and her eyes looking straight into hers. Laura was clearly avoiding looking at her body, which made Carmilla smirk.

“I’m wearing underwear.”

Laura rolled her eyes. “Could we _really_ call that underwear? I mean, sure, technically it could be described as underwear, but it’s not particularly practical.”

“I could get some granny panties if you prefer?”

“Touché.”

Laura gave her an evaluating look, then proceeded to pack. Carmilla reached to the foot of the bed, where her shirt from last night ended up and threw it back on. She stood, pressing her chest to Laura’s back, wrapping her arms around her.

“Stay,” she murmured into Laura’s neck, kissing there for good measure. 

“Carm…”

“You _just_ got here…”

Laura turned around, embracing Carmilla.

“I have a job to get back to. A job that I _enjoy_. And as much as I love you,” she said, pecking Carmilla on the lips. “I am not a groupie.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. 

“I _know_ that. I just want you here for _me_ …” Carmilla sighed. She pouted. “I know this happens a lot, and I should be used to it by now, but I miss you too much when you’re gone.”

Laura’s shoulders dropped, melting a little. “I miss you too, Carm.”

“So stay; one more day, you could work on the bus, it’s seven hours from Regina to Calgary so it’ll be like you’re at the office. It’s no big deal, changing your flight back; I’ll take care of it. And there are more flights from Calgary to Toronto than there are in Regina...it just _makes sense_.”

“You have this all thought out, don’t you?”

“I’m incredibly smart, Laura.”

“Unfortunately, though -”

“- _No_ -” she said, stomping her feet a little. But Carmilla knew this wasn’t an argument that she could win. 

“- _Yes_. I have to go. You know I appreciate being flown out here for the weekend, but I _have_ to be at work tomorrow.”

“I know.”

“And,” Laura continued, bringing her finger to Carmilla’s chin and lifting it. “You know I hate this as much as you do, right?”

Carmilla nodded, giving Laura a quick kiss before flopping back on the bed.

Laura continued to busy herself with packing. As Carmilla watched her, an idea that she’d been thinking of for a while now entered her head. 

“You know,” Carmilla began, “this would be a lot easier if after the tour I could just come home to you.”

Laura smiled at Carmilla, zipping up her luggage and crawling back into bed with her. “You will…”

“No, I mean...” Carmilla pulled Laura onto her, foreheads pressed together. She could feel Laura’s heartbeat against hers, feeling more certain with every beat. “We should move in together. Find a new place of our own.” 

Laura pulled away, bracing herself on her arms. “Seriously?!” Her smile was huge, and Carmilla was relieved. “Yes! Please!” 

They both leaned in, bringing their lips together, moving together in a familiar, but always breathtaking way. They might’ve both been in a hotel room in Regina, far from Laura’s apartment in Toronto, far from Carmilla’s room at LaFontaine and Perry’s place in Mississauga. But in each other’s arms, Carmilla knew she was home. 

Sharing an address was just a formality.

“So, when you come back to Toronto in a couple weeks, we’ll go apartment hunting?” Laura asked, eyes eager as she pulled away. 

Carmilla nodded. “Deal.”

“I’ll find a realtor when I get back. Any requests for what you want?”

“Hmm...spare room for when your dad visits,” Carmilla noticed Laura seemed to appreciate that one, “enough space for your books, a room for me to set-up a little studio, space for a sex swing, a balcony, a nice sized kitch-”

“- _Carm_.”

“What? You don’t want a balcony?”

Then Carmilla felt the pillow thwack her in the face, as Laura rolled off her and giggled. 

“You’re so aggressive, roomie, I don’t think I can live like this,” Carmilla teased.

Laura’s eyes softened. “Roomie. I like that.”

Carmilla’s chest fluttered at the thought - they were going to _live together_. She leaned up on her elbow, bracing herself over Laura. 

“I do too.” 

Laura brought her hand to the back of Carmilla’s neck, bringing their lips together. She pulled away, but kept her forehead against Laura’s, letting them breathe into each other.

It didn’t matter if she was on the road for 90% of the year. It didn’t matter that so much of their relationship was spent living out of suitcases, with Laura visiting Carmilla on tour when she could and Carmilla finding her way back to Toronto when she could escape.

Laura Hollis walked into her life, all those months ago, being innocent and awkward and adorable and everything that Carmilla was _not._ Carmilla had no choice but to fall for her. And somehow, for some reason, Laura fell in love with her too.

And now, even though their relationship revolved around hotel rooms and surprise visits, they were somehow making it work.

No matter the distance, the sacrifices that would have to be made, the frequent flyer miles that would be earned - they would always be home to each other. 

  
  


\---

 

@LauraHollis: Apartment hunting with this babe. << Attached photo: Selfie of Laura and Carmilla somewhere in Toronto. >>

@CarmillaAnon: I’m home. << Attached photo: Another selfie of Laura and Carmilla somewhere in Toronto. >>


End file.
